Solo el me entiende
by Paladium
Summary: Two-shoot RLxDM Despues de la guerra, los recuerdos uniran a estos dos personajes, tan distintos pero tan similares. Remus; Draco no es Lucius... Beteado por Isabellatrix Black Swan.
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer: no me lucro escribiendo sobre Harry Potter.**  
**Esto es una fic de temática yaoi, es decir, hombre x hombre... si no te gusta, no leas.**  
**Es un two-shoot, sin continuación.**  
**Pareja: RLxDM (RLxLM?)**

* * *

Solo él me entiende (I de II)

Le había llamado a su despacho, citado para después de las clases. El muchacho ya tenía diecisiete años, y con el tiempo y el sufrimiento, sus rasgos habían madurado, pareciendo cada vez más a los de su padre. No sabía siquiera por qué sus labios habían hablado, pero sí tenía la certeza de que el pequeño Malfoy se acercaba a su despacho, y todavía no sabía qué excusa inventarse.

Después de la guerra, la familia Malfoy no había ido a Azkabán, gracias a la intervención de Harry, defendiendo sus actos en la última batalla. Todos los alumnos de séptimo habían repetido el curso, puesto que hijos de muggles no habían podido acudir, y la mayoría de los estudiantes simplemente intentaban escapar de Hogwarts, demasiado asustados de los Carrow y Snape.

Y ahí estaba ahora: después de haber estado dos meses en San Mungo, la Directora McGonagall le había concedido el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras. Los Slytherin y los Gryffindor habían hecho una tregua, al parecer, puesto que ya no había tantas peleas entre ellos y cada cual se dedicaba a aquellos asuntos que le parecían más importantes. Y para Draco sus estudios empezaban a ser su prioridad: desde el principio de curso, sus notas habían mejorado considerablemente.

Y por ello, Remus Lupin le amaba un poco más. Su apariencia aristocrática se parecía cada vez más a la de su padre, pero el profesor no se engañaba: Draco no era Lucius, aquel chico que le había cautivado desde el primer momento que le vio, con once años. Remus se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla mullida, cerrando los ojos: durante años le había observado desde lejos, esperando que Lucius se diera cuenta de su amor.

Por supuesto, Snape se había metido en medio y, en menos de un parpadeo, Lucius Malfoy y sus amigos se reían de él. Solo en ese momento se dejó llevar por el odio hacia Snape, Malfoy y los Slytherin en general. No obstante, esa belleza asombrosa había sido heredada por el hijo, más no su carácter.

Y cuando a principios de año le observó ser mínimamente gentil con los Slytherin, supo la verdad sobre sus sentimientos: lo que sentía por Lucius solo era atracción, no amor. Su belleza había sido absorbente, pero su carácter siempre había sido arrogante y déspota. Su hijo por el contrario, había conseguido suavizar su carácter; y Remus, con el tiempo, se había enamorado de ese chico amable, gentil, con respecto a su padre, hermoso, y un sinfín de cualidades más.

Unos golpes en la puerta de madera le hicieron salir de su ensoñación: Draco ya estaba allí. Carraspeando, abrió mágicamente la puerta, mientras buscaba su expediente: su coartada, por tonta y usada que estuviera, eran las notas.

- Buenas tardes, profesor Lupin- Draco hizo una levísima reverencia, mientras se sentaba en la silla delante del escritorio, detrás del cual le observaba el licántropo.

- Hola, Draco. Me gustaría- besarte- hablar sobre tus notas.

- Usted dirá, señor- le instó a hablar el rubio.

- Bien...- se relamió los labios, sin saber por dónde empezar. Sus notas eran las mejores de Slytherin, y las terceras mejores, después de Hermione y Harry- Según veo, este curso estás poniendo más empeño en las clases. Desearía felicitarle sobre ello...

- Gracias, señor - dijo Malfoy.

- Y, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber la causa de que se esté aplicando tanto en las materias. Los demás profesores también le elogian por sus notas.

- Me parecen importantes, creo que he madurado en este tiempo.

- Muy bien, señor Malfoy- dijo Remus a su pesar - Eso es todo por ahora.

- Hasta la próxima clase, profesor.

Remus vio como el fruto de su amor se iba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El chico había madurado, no cabía duda; ya no era el niño arrogante y elitista de antaño. Sonrió, a pesar de la tristeza que le embargaba: quería verlo, decirle todo lo que sentía por él. No obstante, el chico le era prohibido; un hombre lobo no era bueno.


	2. Parte 2

Solo él me entiende (II de II)

Remus salió de su despacho; debía hacer su ronda nocturna. Con un suspiro cansado, miró la luna en cuarto menguante: aún quedaban varios días hasta que se transformase.  
Sus pasos, lánguidos y sin fuerza apenas, llevaron al abatido hombre por los pasillos, envuelto en sombras. Se sabía cada pasillo de cada piso de memoria; no por nada era un Merodeador.

Pensó en la guerra: todos habían hecho sacrificios, la muerte de Albus, los encarcelamientos... Cada cual había intentado sobrevivir a su manera, sacrificándose por otros o dejándolos atrás. Después de aquellas trágicas muertes en Mayo, las pesadillas acompañaban a Remus por las noches; aquél era su motivo para hacer las rondas nocturnas.

Pensó en Snape; cada vez se parecía más a él. Y Remus lo último que quería era verse como él, amargado y solo, siempre solo. Pero era cierto: James y Lily habían sido los primeros en irse, luego le tocó el turno a Peter con su traición, y finalmente a Sirius. Le dolía pensar que cada vez le quedaban menos amigos, y siempre había temido por aquello que estaba pasando ahora: todos se habían ido, todos menos él.

Solamente era un licántropo, un infectado... Él era el que debía haber partido antes y no ellos, que eran inocentes en todos los sentidos. Sin embargo allí estaba, mirando desde lejos a su amor, sin el apoyo de nadie, hundido en su propia soledad.

No estaban los Merodeadores, no estaba Albus con sus horrorosos caramelos de limón y sus frases tan extrañas... Ni siquiera estaba Snape, con sus pérfidos comentarios, ni Lucius, con sus burlas.

Se extrañé echando de menos a los Slytherin; nunca habían sido amables con él y, sin embargo, añoraba el dolor que le producían sus insultos y degradaciones.

Quizás echaba de menos aquello porque así se sentía humano; el dolor, el rencor, el amor... Todos esos sentimientos le hacían reaccionar, llenaban el vacío de su interior. Hundido en sus fúnebres pensamientos, pasó frente a la puerta cerrada del servicio de los varones.

Desde dentro escuchó un estrangulado y lastimero sollozo. Frunciendo el ceño significativamente, abrió con sigilo la puerta de madera oscura, y miró dentro del oscuro servicio. La luz de la luna, escasa, apenas iluminaba los contornos de los lavabos pero, sin embargo, supo donde estaba la persona que había producido ese sonido. Su olfato y su intuición le guiaron debajo del tercer lavabo de la derecha, y con cuidado se acuclilló delante.

Con un movimiento de varita, las luces se encendieron, pero el chico no se movió, ajeno a ello. Tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Lo único visible de él fue su cabellera plateada.

Con cuidado, Remus acercó su mano hasta el brazo del joven Malfoy y, al ver que no reaccionaba mal, le levantó de su posición, y finalmente, preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien, Draco? ¿Te has hecho daño?- la preocupación de su voz hizo que el chico levantara su rostro, humedecido por las lagrimas. Sus ojos se clavaron en los dorados de Lupin por un tiempo, hasta que, sorbiendo por la nariz, el chico asintió, despegándose de él.

- Los Malfoy no lloran - dijo con la voz afónica, bajando de nuevo la mirada. No obstante, Remus tomo su mentón y le obligó a mirarle, para decirle:

- Los seres humanos lloran, Draco. No tengas miedo de llorar - dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, largamente reprimidos, junto sus labios con los de Draco, que le correspondió con reticencia.

A pesar de la preocupación que habían mostrado sus padres el día de la batalla de Hogwarts, nunca en ese tiempo le habían mostrado cariño. No es que le molestase, nunca habían sido dados a abrazarle, y él tampoco había necesitado de su afecto.

No obstante, cuando las pesadillas volvían, un abrazo y unas palabras de cariño siempre iban bien. Con una sonrisa, Remus profundizo el beso, sabiendo cómo se sentía; los recuerdos eran fuertes, te perseguían por el resto de tu vida, recordándote lo que había pasado en tu vida.

- Te amo, Draco - confesó el profesor. Para su sorpresa, el joven Malfoy le abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho lleno de cicatrices, antes de decirle:

- Le amo, profesor Lupin- Solo él, su profesor, le entendía. Los horrores del año pasado se borraban a su lado, sumergiéndolo en el gran sentimiento del amor.**  
**


End file.
